Wanda is trying to locate the Fermat point $P$ of $\triangle ABC$, where $A$ is at the origin, $B$ is at $(8,-1)$, and $C$ is at $(5,4)$ (the Fermat point is the point such that the sum of its distances from the vertices of a triangle is minimized). She guesses that the point is at $P = (4,2)$, and computes the sum of the distances from $P$ to the vertices of $\triangle ABC$. If she obtains $m + n\sqrt{5}$, where $m$ and $n$ are integers, what is $m + n$?

[asy]
string sp(pair P1, string P2){return "$" + P2 + "\,(" + string(P1.x) + "," + string(P1.y) + ")$";}
size(150); defaultpen(fontsize(10)); draw((-3,0)--(10,0),Arrows(4)); draw((0,-3)--(0,8),Arrows(4)); pair A=(0,0),B=(8,-1),C=(5,4),P=(4,2); draw(A--B--C--cycle, linewidth(0.7)); draw(A--P, dashed); draw(B--P, dashed); draw(C--P, dashed); label(sp(A,"A"),A,NW); label(sp(B,"B"),B,S); label(sp(C,"C"),C,N); label(sp(P,"P"),P,(-0.5,-2.8)); dot(A); dot(B); dot(C); dot(P);
[/asy]
Explanation: By the distance formula,  \begin{align*}
AP &= \sqrt{(4-0)^2 + (2-0)^2} = \sqrt{16 + 4} = 2\sqrt{5} \\
BP &= \sqrt{(4-8)^2 + (2-(-1))^2} = \sqrt{16 + 9} = 5 \\
CP &= \sqrt{(4-5)^2 + (2-4)^2} = \sqrt{1+4} = \sqrt{5}
\end{align*}Hence, $AP + BP + CP = 5 + 3\sqrt{5}$, and $m+n = \boxed{8}$.